User talk:Disasterology
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dangerous Blues page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 05:50, 2013 January 5 Um hai Um hai CrAsh So many thousands of feet off the ground~ 21:31, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm listening to the song :D CrAsh So many thousands of feet off the ground~ 21:51, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Message YOU MOTHAYARD I AM OSHAMA BIN LADEN YOU CANOT DISRESPECT ME LIKE DIS. I WILL COME TO YOURD HOUSE. RACTH OUT PLEASE. Untitled Message Thanks a lot it was form emercenies you may have banned me from this chat but I still have this wiki. Your not gonna get away with this I will ask some of my degrassi friends to get an administrator to ban you. RE: (: Aw, thank you! :D I've been meaning to tell you that I love your new username. *o* It's really unique. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) It's been a good year so far! I've been super lazy this week during my spare time when I wasn't applying for jobs, haha.. Classes start up next week, so things will pick up a bit. :D I just recently read through one of my favorite manga series again actually. xD How has your year been? Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) It makes me feel so lazy, though. xD Nodame Cantabile. It is literally SO GOOD; it revolves around classical music, but literally it has some of the best character development I have ever seen. I just finished the anime recently for it as well (my first time watching anime in like forever lol), and it's not as good as the manga, but it's pretty great. :D I would check it out manga/or anime, but I'm not sure if the premise of it would interest you. Aw, that's fun. :3 My boyfriend just went and saw Lincoln last night actually. Really good movie, but it was so long. 2 1/2 hours.. e_e Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:34, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Other dude's message What the hell!? You banned me for no reason! I didn't curse i didn't get smart but im banned for being a newbie. You don't deserve to be a chat-mod and i hope that position is taken from you. Goodbye. Dude, i have no idea who you think i am, but like i said, that was an unfair ban. You can't even give a reason for it. :3 Ah, thanks Tay <3 Here's something for you~ And I'll be there! Btw, do you have and oovoo account? :3 Re: ~ ♥ Maybell ♥ Keep your head up, stick on the ice 01:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ♥ Maybell ♥ Keep your head up, stick on the ice 01:31, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ♥ Maybell ♥ Keep your head up, stick on the ice 04:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Jon the bells :V Master[[User Talk:Master Ceadeus 27|'Ceadeus' ]] 23:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) re: what hana i am not afraid to walk this road alone♡ 16:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Monobook theme? Ah, I do know about the Monobook theme, but I choose not to use it since its layout confuses me. I wouldn't mind adding a Monobook skin, but I don't know how that would turn out since I've never seen one before. How well is the quality of these request skins that this group makes? Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Damn, those are nice! :3 Sure, I'll request something since it would be nice for people to have a Degrassi themed skin, no matter which theme they choose to use. I'm not sure what to request, though, like what images? Like with the current Wikia theme, we had to be pretty specific on what we wanted. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) True, but I know almost nothing about Monobook theme. o_o It looks like it'd be just a simple image in the left corner possibly. I like the works of EnemyPeacemaker out of that group the best I think, haha, but they're all nice. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh! I did not.. XD I didn't see where they were, but I'm looking at them now. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:35, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :P Hey! I finally found some who enjoys the type of music I like! Yay! By the way love the gif on your profile. Darcy is one of my favorite characters. Darknessforever9 00:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) sdfsdf Yes you may TOP (talk) 01:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Um... I wanted to ask... Sure, you may. :3 May I touch your... nevermind? :p ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 23:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Word censored. c: By the way, your new sig is really cool. ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 23:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day! TOP (talk) 23:12, February 14, 2013 (UTC) u suq Pearl Myers (talk) 11:12, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ey girl Uhh I wasn't spamming XD It was that other person... TOP (talk) 17:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) question?? how do you become a chat moderator?? or admin or helper or anything to help with the wikia.. Abby97 I want you to copy and paste the ip address they showed you. you didnt even tell me that when i asked you just banned me. show me the ip addresses please. i would really like to see itMonk000 (talk) 23:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) if you dont have IP addres why did you say that for my chat ban then? also you said infinite and you didnt even put the right reason. so you lied about the reason and youre not givign the right punishment also why do you wait now to ban me? you honestly didnt think i would check why you banned me? especially after you didnt tell me in chat.Monk000 (talk) 23:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) i hope you reply otherwise im going to an admin. this doesnt make sense you said you cant get ip address but you said thats the reason im banned. then you said its because im rude, but you didnt say anything on friday or do anything and you were on chat last night. now youre trying to ban me for infinity? this really doesnt make any sense. then show me what you showed cam go on, i want to see it too. also i only said those two things to you when lance was aying worse, and you said stuff back to me too. also wigger isnt offensive, look it up. also i bet you ddint ban lance. im also repeating that i want to see what you showed cam.Monk000 (talk) 00:04, April 9, 2013 (UTC) im serious show me what you showed camMonk000 (talk) 00:13, April 9, 2013 (UTC) my ip address isnt the same as those users, and i can rove it.Monk000 (talk) 00:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) right you have seen me on chat know who i am and have been fine with it? as long as i didnt cause trouble?Dan Scott'12 (talk) 18:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) im asking that right youre ok with being on chat even though you know who i am? can you tell windyrays that ive been trying to tell him im only using this account and that everyone is ok with it as long as i dont cause trouble but he wont believe me. What is Skrillex? We so geechi, the bitch can't focus. <3 http://i1201.photobucket.com/albums/bb354/2KEx/NY/tumblr_mckxtyYVAt1r8izwlo1_250.gif -- 17:19, June 8, 2013 (UTC) eren swaeger WHY IS YOUR ICON AYASE THATS EVEN WORSE KURONEKO BEST GIRL Ohmilk (talk) I MET A GIRL AT 17, THOUGHT SHE MEANT THE WORLD TO ME Foofightingkid (talk) 21:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Nixy RE: I AIN'T DAT THE TRUTH THO? :P ♡ ''Cam'' ♡ ''You take me all the way.'' ✦ 02:22, June 29, 2013 (UTC) YOU WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BAN ME Soccer-Is-Awesome (SIA) (talk) 02:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Your signiture is freaking amazing! :O☆ Chidori There's a TV in my head 00:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) OK Sorry that is my husband and you have to live with it that is all Kelly Baby there's a shark in the water ♪ 04:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) oh well i am very sorry for that -pats on back- Kelly Baby there's a shark in the water ♪ 04:23, August 15, 2013 (UTC) tay i love u forever hana♡ 05:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) so happy 14th birthday tay c: ily Stuphsoveralls (talk) 07:18, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Happy 14th Birthday Taylor<3 Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 07:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey Taylor! I'd just like to wish you a happy birthday and I hope you have a beautiful day! Kelly Baby there's a shark in the water ♪ 13:52, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm very late but happy BELATED bday I want to apologize for getting to you so late. My busy schedule made me sleep half the day, so I basically missed your birthday, but I didn't forget it. I've actually remembered from when I woke up, whether you believe it or not. I know you don't really talk to me anymore for obvious reasons, but I'll always cherish our friendship whether you still do or not. We were once so close and I'd still like to think we are and possibly even reach that point again this year. No matter what happens, I'll always love you for taking the time to care about me so much and always telling me how much I mean to you, because not many of my friends in real life would ever say that to me. I hope your 14th birthday was amazing. I hope you aren't too high and next year I promise that we'll hit the club and get high out of our minds. Mushrooms or whatever shit you want, IDEK. c: I hope Callon is taking good curr of youu. Did I just spell his name wrong? Fuq. Anyways, I love you and we should totes go out for some fryes, xo. Happy belated 14th Tay. ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 08:18, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: I.. ♥Sami♥ ♥Queen of Maybell Universe♥ 02:55, September 9, 2013 (UTC) taytaytaytay Did Haley or Maddy tell you about my broken phone? ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 23:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Hey, can you come on chat ASAP? Thanks. 23:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Leave Canada for Siberia I don't know what to say. For the record, I didn't even know you cared to talk to me anymore. I'm not just using that as some excuse to make this easier for me. I legitimately thought you were done being friends with me. It's felt that way for a long time, actually. If I felt like you still cared about being close, then I would have still been messaging you. However, this issue about me "not caring" has been going on since last summer. I thought you were already through with me from then, and the few times we talked in between were just us being civil as acquaintances. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't care, but you made me feel the same way for a while, too. :c I just wanna make that clear with you. It felt the same on my end for quite some time. Everytime we did talk, you always seemed so moody.. I mean, I know you put up with a lot of shit, but you honestly never seemed excited to talk to me whenever we actually were able to converse. You always gave me this dismissive and nonchalant attitude, and that's what pushes me away. Not just with you, but with anybody who gives me that. I seriously thought that you were done with me from like, 8 or 9 months ago. I'm not even kidding. I have barely attempted to message you, because I just thought you didn't care to hear from me anymore. I thought you had moved on from everyone you met here (other than Adam). Now that I know you clearly haven't with me, what can I do for you? [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]] ♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''has my wish come true tonight? ]] 20:04, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday tho Hi, Tay. ♥ I know we haven't talked in what feels like forever, but I still didn't forget about your birthday today. Now, we were once close. In fact, we were once REALLY close. The summer of 2012 meant everything to me. Everyone on the wiki was close during that time. I felt like this place had totally become a safe haven for me and you were one of the most amazing friends I could ask for. I miss what we used to have, but overtime, we just grew apart. There was clearly miscommunication on both of our parts, because you thought I didn't care anymore, but I thought you didn't either. :c I'll still always cherish what we had when we WERE close friends, though. I'll never let go of that, because you proved yourself to be one of the most caring people to me during that time. That meant the world to me. ♥ I know you put up with a ton of personal shit in your life and I know it's often what makes you distant, but I just want you to know that I was always here and willing to listen if you needed me. I truthfully never stopped caring about you and I doubt I ever will. You're one of the most genuine, loyal, and loving people I've ever known in my life and I hope you realize that. I hope that you have a great birthday today, because someone as amazing, resilient, and strong as you, deserves nothing but the absolute best. Happy 14th birthday, bebe. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''someday we're gonna take the crown.]] 19:00, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Oops, I swear to God, I actually DID know that you were 15. xD I must have had a brain freeze when I was typing the message and said 14 by mistake. Sorry about that. I DID remember that, though. :P [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''someday we're gonna take the crown.]] 22:28, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Mod rights Hi, Tay. ♥ The admins and I were talking and we came to the conclusion that we'd like to remove your mod rights, since you don't seem to be that active anymore. I'm just letting you know as a heads up, since we'll be revoking them within the upcoming week. Regardless, thank you for all your time contributing as a moderator here. We appreciate your efforts. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:08, February 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Less than three Hi, Tay! Wow, it's been forever. I can't even remember the last time we had a real conversation about useless shit like the ones we had in 2012. I genuinely appreciate the sweet message, though and I'd love to reconnect sometime. I know our friendship hit some rocky areas over the last few years when it came down to drama on here, but life is too short for grudges, IMO. I've missed our old talks. My life has changed SO much in the past three or so years, it's unbelievable. I'm in a much better place than I was in 2012 and 2013. How've you been? I keep up with your Instagram relatively often and see you're doing a lot of theatre(?), which is amazing. Really happy for you. But yeah, I'm down for a talk whether it be here or on some other social media. Just let me know. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:32, November 24, 2017 (UTC)